Touch Of An Angel
by Luva93
Summary: This was the first time Lorraine saw an Angel.


p class="blogContent" style="font-size: x-small; font-family: verdana; background-color: #b1d0f0;"Young Lorraine Moran sat alone in the hall of a local hospital. She was only just 5 years old, her mother was in the hospital for what she didn't fully understand. But her father had assured her that she'd recover soon. On this day Lorraine went to the hospital with her father and older sister. Lorraine was rarely allowed in to see her mother, being such a young child most thought it was best if she waited until her mother was up to it. But Lorraine didn't mind, God had told her her mother would be fine so she wasn't worried. Sitting alone, swinging her feet Lorraine hummed Amazing Grace to herself as she colored in the small writing tablet she had brought with her. Her attention was caught though when she heard someone else humming. Setting her tablet down Lorraine got up from her seat in the hall and wandered down to a room. She peeked around the corner and inside was an incredible light. Her eyes scanned the room and fell upon a young boy no older than herself. She suddenly got such an urge of sadness, something was going to happen to him. But beside his bed were three people. A man and a woman, the man just had his head in his hands and the woman was slumped over the edge of the bed crying softly. The third person was a woman, she had a brilliant glow around her, she was where the light was coming from. Lorraine's sadness was overcome by curiosity and she just watched the woman. She was beautiful, long blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes, like Lorraine's. The woman stood beside the boy stroking his cheek and humming softly until she looked up and looked to Lorraine. The two shared no physical words but inside Lorraine's mind, she heard the gentle female voice say. "He will be all right. He'll be home soon with our father. In Heaven." Lorraine smiled, her little mind now understanding the boy was going to Heaven, he was dying. This didn't sadden her though, how could it? He had his own Angel. Lorraine's attention shifted from the Angel and the boy to his parents or who she assumed to be his parents. She could feel their worry, their anxiety and all she wanted to do was help. Slowly she walked into the room and past the man to stand beside the woman who was crying. Gently she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "It's okay ma'am." She said softly. "The Angel is going to take him home, safe with God." The woman looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "What?" She choked out before she looked back to her son. The color of his skin had gone grey, he was still, he was gone. The woman screamed and that startled Lorraine. A few nurses and a doctor rushed into the room, one nurse scooped up Lorraine, taking her from the room. The last thing Lorraine could remember were the sobs of that poor mother, and the man trying to hold her from falling to the floor./p  
div style="font-family: verdana; font-size: x-small; background-color: #b1d0f0;" /div  
div style="font-family: verdana; font-size: x-small; background-color: #b1d0f0;"Within less than half an hour Lorraine sat in the same seat she had earlier but she was far less happy. There was no humming, no coloring, she simply listened as the father of the boy screamed at her own. "You need to keep a better eye on your kid!" He shouted. "My son just-" the father couldn't even bring himself to say what had just happened. "And your freaky little kid comes in and tells us that he's with an Angel and God in Heaven!? What is wrong with her!" He screamed, Lorraine teared up hearing this man's harsh words. She knew she wasn't like everyone else but she wasn't a freak... was she? Crying silently now her older sister Marie came over and sat beside her putting an arm around her in an attempt to comfort little Lorraine. After the father of the deceased boy finished screaming at Lorraine's father he went back to his wife. Lorraine looked up as her father approached, a stern look was on his face. "Lorraine why?" He asked. Sniffling back her tears she looked to him "I... I heard humming. I followed it to the little boy's room and next to his bed was an Angel. Daddy, she was so beautiful, she told me she was taking the little boy to Heaven to be with God and-" Lorraine stopped when her father held up his hand. "You did not see an Angel Lorraine, that isn't how the world works." Lorraine stared at her father, he didn't understand, how on Earth could he. Still sniffling back her tears Lorraine simply hung her head. "I just wanted to make his Mommy feel better. She was so... sad." Lorraine's father stared down at her for a long moment before looking to her sister. "Go tell your Mother we're going home, Lorraine isn't feeling well." Marie did as she was told and Lorraine frowned, her family always said that she felt fine. Her father knelt beside her placing a hand beneath her chin, making her look at him. "I know you had good intentions. But there is a time and a place. Do you understand?" Tearfully Lorraine nodded and her father just kissed her head. "Let's get you home. You and Marie can cook tonight again and then it's bedtime." He said trying to now just push past the event that just happened. But Lorraine couldn't. This would remain within her for the rest of her life. As the Moran family left the hospital Lorraine left hand in hand with her sister and father but just as they were leaving she took one last look back into the hospital and heading for the exit as well was the little boy holding the hand of his Angel. The boy looked healthy, his color, his eyes, his smile. He waved goodbye to Lorraine, she knew better than to tell her sister or father this. She simply gave a small smile and nodded a goodbye to him before leaving with her family./div


End file.
